Qué debo sentir?
by Zelshamada
Summary: Bien, no soy nada buena en los summaryos, pero, es sobre como reaccionó Daisuke cuando supo que Kary quería a TK... ^_^


"¿Qué debo sentir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motomiya. Él, era un chico con muchas actitudes, diestro para el fútball soccer, y apuesto en verdad. Era uno de los nuevos niños elegidos, portaba consigo los emblemas del valor y la amistad. Su ídolo principal, era nada más y nada menos que el elegido de la primera generación que era quien llevaba el valor como cresta, Taichi Yagami. Davis realmente admiraba a este chico, tratando de parecerse lo más a él, por lo menos en su físico. Pero, una de todas las razones por las cuales le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con Tai, era su linda hermana, la dueña de la luz, Hikary Yagami.  
  
Al chico desde siempre le atrajo la chica. Le gustaba su mirada, y su forma de ser. Ella era su ser amado. La luz le robaba el sueño en las noches, y era lo primero en pensar en las mañanas. La chica le había pegado duro. Pero, cupido no le respondió bien… él sabía que era un amor no correspondido….  
  
Aun así, Davis guardaba esperanzas. "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" Se repetía casi todos los días.  
  
Un día, se decidió a decírselo…  
  
Estaba asomado por la ventana del salón de computación.  
  
Es un muy bonito atardecer- Se dijo Daisuke a sí mismo- Un atardecer que elegí especialmente para decirle lo que pienso…  
  
Davis, ¿Querías verme?- Se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
  
Ka-ka- Kary… - Le respondió el chico de los lentes en la cabeza.  
  
La chica sonrió ampliamente.  
  
¿Para qué querías verme?- Le pregunto ella.  
  
Bueno… yo… este… y de paso… tu sabes… y también… por eso… yo… tu… je je… creo… es que…- Davis estaba bastante nervioso.  
  
Kary sonrió de nuevo entretenida…  
  
Dime…- Le puso algo de presión.  
  
El apuesto chico Motomiya tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y después lanzó un suspiro. Se llenó de valor, y dijo mirando a la luz a la cara, pero con mucha pena, y muy sonrojado.  
  
Yo, deseo decirte que tu me… ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gustas, Kary!  
  
La chica de la luz no habló. En realidad, aunque eso ya lo sabía, la noticia le impresionó.  
  
Y bueno…- Siguió Daisuke mirando hacia otro lado con pena mientras jugueteaba con sus manos- Yo quería saber sí… ¿Quiere ser mi novia…?  
  
Esta vez Kary abrió los ojos ampliamente. Aquella proposición no se la esperaba. Sabía de sobra que Davis gustaba de ella, pero no estaba muy preparada para esa pregunta.  
  
Davis la veía con pena, su rubor era grande. Kary después de unos minutos, contestó calmadamente, tratando de no herir a su amigo.  
  
Bueno Davis, yo…- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Te quiero mucho…, pero, mi sentimiento es de amistad…, creo…. Que la respuesta es negativa…  
  
Al chico de los lentes en la cabeza esta vez si le destrozaron el corazón, él veía a su amiga con tristeza…  
  
Ya veo…- Le respondió tratando de todo corazón de no hacer sentir a Kary incómoda, aunque Davis era una de esas personas, que se les ve por los ojos sus sentimientos.  
  
Yo en realidad.- Le empezó a explicar Kary- Quiero a…  
  
TK…- Le completó Davis sabiendo de sobra que ese era el amor de su amiga.  
  
Sí…- Respondió Hikary desganada….  
  
Davis se recostó sobre la mesa donde reposaba el computador, lanzó otro suspiro, y continuó.  
  
¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?  
  
Porque tengo miedo a que…  
  
¿Te rechace?- Le volvió a completar la especie de clon de Tai. (Detesto cuando llaman a Dai-chan así, pero es para no repetir tanto el nombre… ¬¬)  
  
Kary afirmó con la cabeza, viendo a Davis de forma triste. La chica pudo notar, que aunque su amigo trataba de verse fuerte y que no le había afectado mucho la noticia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no quería que salieran. Su mirada era cristalina, y trataba de no verla a los ojos.  
  
Todos sentimos ese miedo…- Siguió Davis viendo hacia el frente hablando con voz seria, y no con su típica alegría- Pero tu no deberías tenerlo…- Daisuke ahora miraba a Kary- Él te quiere mucho también… Son tal para cual… Te consta que no te rechazará…  
  
Kary lo miraba mientras que sus ojos eran los que se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
Takeru es un buen chico, y un muy buen amigo….- Siguió Davis dándole ánimo a su amiga- él te quiere y te merece… Deberías decírselo, sería lo mejor, tanto para ti, como para él…  
  
Pero, no estoy muy segura…  
  
Sí estás segura…- Davis parecía haberla regañado- Busca ese valor…Ambos se gustan mucho…- La amistad-valor le sonrió a la luz- Es un bello atardecer…- El chico se recordó de lo dicho por él- Una buena oportunidad para decírselo…  
  
No sé…  
  
¡Otra vez la burra al trigo!- Davis se empezaba a desesperar por la actitud insegura de su amiga- Tu sabes que TK te quiere… Hazlo por la amistad que nos tenemos…- Siguió viéndole los ojos a Kary- Por la amistad, que aun espero conservar…  
  
Hikary lo miró un momento, verdaderamente, Davis la había reanimado para decirle la verdad a TK. Ella sabía que a Daisuke le dolía, pero, él mismo se lo estaba pidiendo. Luego de unos segundos, su mirada estuvo segura.  
  
Sí, Davis- Le dijo a su amigo- ¡Lo haré!  
  
¡Eso es!- El chico de los lentes en la cabeza parecía feliz- ¡Ve y díselo!  
  
Kary se empezó a marchar, pero antes de salir de la sala de computación, se regresó un momento y besó amistosamente la mejilla roja de su amigo.  
  
Gracias, Davis…- Le agradeció volviendo a ver su mirada empañada- ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Davis se despidió sonriendo. Cuando la chica de la luz se fue, a Davis se le cayeron contadas lágrimas. Luego, sin más ni más, salió de la escuela a caminar un rato, quería estar solo…  
  
  
  
Ahora Daisuke Motomiya, estaba algo destrozado por dentro, aunque en su interior, estaba feliz por sus amigos.  
  
Sí… Me alegro por ellos dos…- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por las calles desoladas de Odaiba- Aun no entiendo el por que del echo de que en verdad estoy feliz, tal vez esa no era la chica para mi…- Davis bajó la mirada, volviéndola a subir nuevamente empañada- Tal vez…- Volvió a repetir en un murmullo.  
  
Davis siguió caminado pensando en Kary, ella había sido por un momento su todo, pero ahora, ya no lo era, y estaba seguro que no lo volvería a ser…  
  
¡Que confusión!- Gritó como traumatizado- ¡Sé que estoy feliz, pero a la vez estoy triste!- Davis parecía que poco a poco volvía a ser él.  
  
Caminó un poco más, y llegó al parque, allí se encontró con un cuadro, que jamás borraría de su memoria.  
  
Kary y TK caminaban tomados de la mano, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.  
  
Cuando dejaron de estar a su vista, Davis salió confiado.  
  
Se ven felices…  
  
Davis sentía un gran sentimiento de felicidad por sus amigos, extrañamente, no sintió más nada.  
  
Sonrió al sentirse mejor.  
  
¡Eso era!- Gritó esta vez siendo el mismo totalmente- ¡Era solo una especie de obsesión! ¡No era amor real como el de ellos!- Davis sonrió - ¡Que lindos se ven!  
  
Luego de caminar por el parque con cara de aburrido, siguió diciéndose a él mismo subiendo su mano.  
  
Nota mental: Encontrarme mi amor real, pero no enamorarme con la primera chica linda que vea. Segunda Nota mental: Darle mis sinceras felicitaciones a TK. Tercera y más importante nota mental… ¡Tengo hambre!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de Autora:  
  
Me encontraba normal cuando escribí esto, por lo tanto, no es exacta y extrañamente producto de algún sentimiento. Aunque debo admitir, que me acababa de leer un fanfic donde Davis moría… Me dio un no sé que… "¡Mataron a uno de mis personajes favoritos! ¡El "Da" de Zelshamada se lo debo a él!" Bueno, lloré y todo con el finc (Fue muy profundo!) y bueno, no sé, me dio por hacer uno de estos. Iba a dejar a Davis deprimido, y hacer algo que siempre hago cuando uso este tipo de letra, ponerlo a explorarse a sí mismo con pensamientos sin sentidos… ¡Pero bueno! Me gustó mucho como me salió este finc, así que estoy contenta…  
  
  
  
Como raro en mí es no ponerlo, haré otra de mis cursis dedicatorias a nadie o a todo el mundo en especial…  
  
A todas las personas que han tenido alguna especie de obsesión amorosa, pero están bien, y se sienten bien cuando ven a su ser amado sonreír… (No me gustó mucho esta dedicatoria ¬¬)  
  
  
  
Cualquier comentario, crítica, o sugerencia a mi largo, ridículo, pero muy querido e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
